


Christmas Eve

by Keamperia_Anderson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nordics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keamperia_Anderson/pseuds/Keamperia_Anderson
Summary: Nordics are having their Christmas dinner.
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Eve

When did it start? Every year, no matter how busy they are, the Nordics still gather on this day to spend the most important holiday.

\--It seems that the habit has been formed unconsciously, for example, this year's Christmas party was held at Denmark's house.

The house is really historic, or old, Iceland thought as soon as he stepped through the door. It looks like the house they lived in hundreds of years ago...... Wait, maybe it's exactly the same house, after all, surely Denmark would do such things.

At the first, people who lived there were five, then three, then two, and finally one.

Iceland remembers one day when Denmark didn't return until late, reeking of failure and loser. Iceland asked while already knowing the answer, "Where's Norway? How come you guys didn't come back together?"

The next moment, Denmark's expression seemed to twist as he grabbed Iceland by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't you get it? He's not coming back, and he's not coming back! Do you hear me?!" So roared the voice, with a sobbing tone in it.

Of course Iceland understood. The first and the second "he", two different meanings.

"Then you're really useless, you can't even keep him." He said, breaking free of his restraints, and then sneezed, making sure to splash all over Denmark's clothes, hair and face.

Iceland hadn't gotten over his cold since he'd been living in this house.

Surprisingly, the fist that was supposed to land on Iceland was gone, being replaced by Denmark's back and a muttering to himself.

“Ah, you're right. I can't keep any of them."

Iceland in 1918 thought back on that statement and thought it was pretty true. But it wasn't entirely true. Now, a hundred years later, they went round and round and finally end up back together again. Christmas is a holiday to be spent with family, but it depends on how you define "family". For all five, they are like family, and even more than family.

There was wine on the table. But Iceland didn't care, kept on looking for the juice that had been prepared just for him. But the response Denmark gave was, "Ice, why don't you try drinking? It's legal here as long as you have a guardian!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've prepared low-degree fruit wines today, it's safe." Finland echoed, showing him the label on the bottle of wine.

"You two ...... don't misguide the children." Norway glanced at the two who were excited at the mention of wine, then asked decisively, when annoyed by Denmark for the umpteenth time, "Ice, where's your Puffin?"

Iceland invited Puffin in from outside the room before remembering the earlier sentence as an afterthought.

I am not a child! But he only shouted in heart. Because if he say it aloud, he will get nothing more than a reaction like "You really are still a child".

Well, it was more fun to watch Puffin use physical attacks on Denmark.

* * *

The Christmas party had to be interrupted halfway through: Finland had to go finish his work. Santa Claus as a human delivers presents to humans, while Santa Claus as a nation delivers presents to nations.

Sweden walks him out into the yard, where the sleigh and reindeer parade are ready, and the big pockets of presents are lying securely on the back of the sleigh. Finland gets into the sleigh and holds on to the reins.

"So Su-san, I'm off!"

"Well, have a safe trip." He wanted to say something else, but his vocabulary was empty.

So all Sweden could do was to watch the sleigh leave the ground as described in the fairy tale. The reindeer ran into the sky, and Finland, waving at him, dwindled into a dot until it was out of sight. But he was still looking at the sky.

A hand on his shoulder from behind, he turned around to find Denmark grinning, "Shall we go inside?" And then added, "It's a long night. Maybe our party won't be over by the time Finland gets back."

"Look, he's there now!" Denmark pointed to a shining white dot in the sky.

Oh god, it was nothing more than a star. But just as Sweden turned to walk into the flickering lights of the house, the star suddenly moved and then followed an arcing trajectory across the sky.

\-- Once in those distant days, the swords in their hands did point at each other, but even then no one cut down. And now, the swords have long since become two clasped hands.

Sweden did not make a wish, perhaps he did, perhaps his wish is to be able to stay like this.

* * *

The sleigh didn't run above the clouds, so the view was fine, and Finland was able to see what everyone was doing as he handed out gifts from above.

England and France each received two greetings, for a total of four letters, all from across the Atlantic.

Germany had once been extremely embarrassed by a whole box of pornographic comics, while this year he received a good tasting praline cake - albeit at the cost of a jumbled-up kitchen.

Sealand is back in his land today, so let's hope the only guard in the Duchy of Sealand won't forget it's Christmas!

And Russia at the east, Finland simply does not know what to do. Hundred years ago, all because of him, Finland had spent that most unforgettable Christmas in the smoke and fire. But now Christmas has become the most unmentionable event in Russia.

However, it seems that Ukraine and Belarus are on their way to Moscow. Finland throws down a gift box with sunflower seeds, willing to give Russia this beautiful blessing.

The big pocket in the back of the sled deflated little by little until it was completely empty, and the sledge was back to the sky near Denmark's house.

Finland saw Sweden standing on the ground, looking up at him, with Hanatamago following by. Almost at the same moment, the sled began to flip uncontrollably on its side, and he fell through the air like one of those presents.

With only the sound of the wind whistling in his ears, Finland almost lost the ability to think, until some strong arms caught him and finally regained a sense of reality.

He didn't even have to open his eyes to feel everything that was conveyed from Sweden's embrace. So he hugged back tightly, and at that moment any coldness in the world was dispelled, and Hanatamago bounced around in circles as if it was cheering too.

It may be a little surprise that God prepared for Christmas. No one knows, but just let it go.

The muffled voice near Finland's ear tries out a few meaningless syllables and finally says,

"Merry Christmas, Suomi."


End file.
